Flawless
by NJ7009
Summary: The time has finally come for Inigo to show the world his dancing. He just isn't sure he is ready to show the world what he can do. A short one-shot. Featuring Brady and Owain.


**After months, I have finally decided to write something for my favourite game series. I hope you guys enjoy this! and feel free to send in your prompts! I don't own any characters or locations but the writing itself is my own. **

**Flawless - Inigo (Awakening)**

The wait for the show to begin was almost as agonising as the thought of actually performing.

Brady flicked the strings of his violin, listening to the sound which echoed from the instrument. Appearing dissatisfied, he twirled the knobs at the top of the instrument and repeated the flick of the strings, again not pleased. He repeated this again. And again. And again. Brady never appeared happy with the sound of the instrument. Inigo felt the same about his dancing.

However, his dancing didn't change by twirling knobs. Years of practice had gotten him to his current level of skill, yet, he still didn't feel confident.

"Why did I agree to do this?"

"Calm your blood, friend, or the Demon King may use it against you!" Owain chirped beside him, waving his hands in wild movements to fit in with his theatrics. Inigo didn't know who exactly invited the man backstage but he hated them already. Owain, no matter how unintentional, had a way about him which could annoy a saint. Inigo liked Owain, but by God he wished he would shut up.

"You'll be fine, yeah?" Brady called over to him, interrupting the blonde royal. "Ya' know this dance inside 'n out and you perform it well enough. Stop ya' frettin'!"

He and Brady were performing together for a local festival, celebrating the arrival of a new Plegain ruler with plenty of promise. He and Brady had been preparing for this occasion for over two months, having decided to finally go through with the deal they had made as children - to perform on stage together. Now the war had ended, this occasion provided the ideal opportunity

"I messed up my steps earlier," Inigo mused quietly.

Owain sighed, a sign his theatrics were over for now. "Listen, Inigo. You are a great dancer. The crowd is mostly people from the Shepherds and it is small at that. I know you have stage fright but this is what you've always wanted to do. Just take a deep breath and do what you do best!" Brady nodded in agreement.

"'es right!" The violinist commented. Then, with a pause, Brady turned to look at the stage. He took a breath. "It seems its our turn ta' go on now. Ready, Inigo?"

With an unsure smile and encouraged slightly by Owain's words, he nodded. Brady smiled back. "Good luck!" Owain encouraged as he slipped away and joined the crowd at the front of the stage.

The thought of performing was even more daunting once you were actually on stage. The expectant looks, the people he knew clearly holding their breath. Owain was right about the Shepherds making up the majority of the crowd. His mother and father were present, along with Brady's parents as well as Lady Robin and Chrom. The other future children were also present, including this timeline's Lucina, who tugged her mother's clothes. Some strangers joined the Shepherds, as to be expected.

Brady entered the stage first and took a seat at the wooden chair which sat near the back. Inigo followed at a distance and took centre stage. His mother smiled up at him and he weakly smiled back. The future children voiced their encouragements. Even the silent Gerome and cynical Severa could be heard among the crowd.

His palms shook as he got into position, his stage fright nagging at his concentration. Inigo knew he had little time to prepare and he tried to swallow his fear down, but the tight feeling remained in his chest. A slow tune began to sound from behind - an instrumental introduction. Inigo closed his eyes. This WAS what he'd always wanted to do. He had confronted bigger challenges, like Grima for example. He could beat this fear which had always limited him.

So, when the introduction ended and Brady waited for Inigo's cue, Inigo nodded; opening his eyes and letting the music guide him in his dance.

And the dance was flawless.


End file.
